Rave: Rewritten
by Kilora
Summary: My second rave fic! it's kinda the original rewritten with my own characters!
1. Chapter 1: The faithful meeting

Disclaimer I do not own Rave or any of the characters in Rave whose names will be mentioned. I only own Killua and Sora. Get on with the fic!  
Rave 2  
  
"It's been 10 years since my parents died. I was only 6 years old then. They left me with my uncle. Now, I will have to get my revenge. Demon Card." (Young male voice) Chapter 1: The Faithful Meeting  
"Kae! Sora, Kae! Hayaku!" A voice called out. A light brown long- haired girl stood at the door of her house, starring at two bodies on the floor, submerged with blood. Her parents. The girl's eyes grew big.  
"Sora! Kaeru!" The voice rang again. Sora just stood there, frozen. Tears flow out from her blue eyes.  
"Okaasan! Otousan!" She screamed, more tears were seen. Footsteps were heard. Sora's father then told her to run away. She began to step backwards, and then she ran as fast as she could.  
"Remember, Sora. You must go and find your long-lost brother. He will have a ring with him, like yours." These words rang in her mind. Sora walked to another town, Garage Island. She wanted to go on a journey to find her sister. But where, she thought. Where should I start?  
Just then, she saw a crowd by the sea. "Rave Master. You can't run anywhere. You're trapped! Hahahaha!" A deep voice said.  
"No way I'm going to lose to you people!" A young voice was heard. Sora walked towards the crowd. She then jumped up on a nearby building to find out what's happening. She saw a silver-haired boy being surrounded by more than ten people.  
"Chi!" Sora shouted. The ground where the men were standing shook, making them fall onto each other. She then jumped down, beside the young boy. "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? Bullying a small boy?"  
"Hey! I'm not small! I'm sixteen already!" The boy argued. "Whatever." Sora replied. She took out a silver piece and waved, and she commanded, "Kaze!" A strong gust of wind blew and the men went flying towards a guy, who seemed to be their head.  
"Heh!" That guy sneered. "What a child's trick." He then took out a sword. "Ah!" He pointed in the direction where Sora and the boy were standing. An explosion followed it. "Kaboom!"  
The smoke cleared. Sora was shown raising her left hand. "THAT was nothing." She said. "Kaze!" Sora commanded once again. The men and their head were sent flying out into the sea.  
Sora then walked away. "Matte!" The boy called her. Sora turned around to face the boy. "Ore wa Killua desu. Anata wa?" Killua asked. Sora hesitated, and then she replied, "Watashi wa Sora desu."  
"Sora-san, arigato!" Killua said with a smile. Sora just smiled. "Where are you going, Sora-san?" Killua asked.  
"I'm on a journey to find my brother." Sora replied, looking out at the sea. "But I have no idea where to start."  
"Let me help you!" Killua said, excitedly. Sora looked blankly at him. "I'll help you look for your brother! I'm on a journey too, but it is to destroy Demon Card."  
Demon Card! Sora turned and faced Killua. "You said, Demon Card?"  
"Hai," Killua answered. "Is there any problem?"  
"Yiye." Sora said quietly. "It's just.my parents.they were killed by Demon Card." Killua looked at Sora, shocked.  
"Souka." Killua said, recovering from his shock. "Demo. daijoubu dayo! I'm the Rave Master! I will help you revenge your parents." He said, smiling.  
"Okay." Sora replied. "But where should we start?"  
"Hmm. maybe we should just go around the world!" Killua said excitedly.  
"Puhlease!" Sora exclaimed. "It will take years to go around the world!"  
"Hehe.nah.just kidding!" Killua said. "I want to go to Symphonia, because that's where everything started. The battle between the Raves and the Dark Brings, Resha Valentine the creator of Rave, the battle between my grandfather, Haru, and the Dark Bring Master."  
"I see." Sora replied. "Okay, let's head there!" She smiled.  
"Err. do you know what I am talking about?" Killua asked. Sora nodded her head. "Yosh! Let's go!"  
"You're just like a kid going on a field trip." Sora commented.  
"Nandato!?" Killua asked. "You're going to get it!"  
"Oh no you won't!" Sora started running towards a shop that sold horse carriages, and she bought one. "Come on! Killua!" She reached for his hand and pulled him up.  
"Wow, you're strong!" Killua said. "Sure!" Sora replied, smiling. =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Shuro

Chapter 3: Ska.  
"I think this is the place, Sora." Killua said, looking at a map in his hands.  
"This is Ska?" Sora asked. "I heard it had rained for five years non- stop before!"  
"Yup!" Killua replied excitedly. "My grandfather stopped the rain!"  
"Oh yeah." Sora said mindlessly. Killua looked at Sora blankly. "What's the matter?  
"It's nothing." She replied, looking around the place.  
"You seemed to be searching for somebody."  
Sora nodded her head. "A boy. Or rather a man now, he was your grandfather's friend, I think.  
"What friend?" Killua asked. Just then, a man walked up to them and asked, "Are you Haru Glory's grandson?"  
Killua nodded. "Who are you?  
"I'm the boy who has never seen the blue sky ever since I was born, until your grandfather stopped the Thunder Man." He replied. "My name is Kino."  
"See? Killua?" Sora said. "I'm right!"  
Killua shook Kino's hand and told him his name. "Right about what, Sora?"  
"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Sora asked. Killua shook his head. "Well, your grandfather thought the Thunder Man was one of the Demon Card. But he was wrong. He got some information from the Thunder Man about the man whom he was looking for. He showed him a picture of that guy and your grandfather started his search."  
"You're partially wrong, Sora." Killua corrected. "It was my grandmother who wanted to find that guy. And guess who that guy is." Sora shook her head. "He was my teacher's master!"  
"No way!" Sora exclaimed. "The Element Master was your teacher's master!?" Killua nodded proudly.  
"So, why are you looking for me?" Kino asked Sora. "Oh, I was hoping if you could give us some information about the Element Master. But now, I guess not."  
"Hmm." Killua started. "Maybe you can tell us which direction the Demon Card's headquarters is."  
"Let me see your map." Kino took the map from Killua and studied it for a while. "Here!" He pointed to a mountainous area. "Around that place. Your grandfather told me once."  
"How are we going to get over those mountains?" Sora sighed.  
"Daijoubu Sora." Killua assured. "We will." Sora smiled. "Thanks Kino!"  
"Your welcome!" Kino replied smiling.  
With the information they got, Sora and Killua headed off to Demon Card's headquarters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Killua?" Sora called. "Are you sure we are going in the right direction?"  
"Yup." Killua replied. Sora sighed. "What's the matter with you?"  
"I don't know." She said. "I just feel that something bad is going to happen soon."  
"Daijoubu! With me around, you will be fine!" Killua boasted.  
Sora sighed again. "It's because I'm with you, I don't feel safe."  
"What did you say?" Killua raised his voice. Sora smiled.  
Just then, an explosion occurred near Killua and Sora.  
"What's that!?" Sora exclaimed. Killua looked around.  
"There!" Killua called out. "It's Shuro!"  
"Shuro!?" Sora replied. Shuro is seen standing in front of Killua and Sora.  
Killua got his Eisenmeteor ready. "Are you itching for another fight?"  
"Heh. Kid." Was Shuro's reply.  
"Nani!? I'm sixteen already!" Killua exclaimed. "Ok.if you still think that I'm just a kid, you're wrong!"  
Without warning, the area around Killua exploded. "Nani!?" Killua shouted. His clothes was torn, and he looked up at Shuro.  
"This is my Dark Bring, Barret Flame. It can explode on anything, anywhere." Shuro said proudly.  
"Nandato!" Killua raised his voice. "Heh. Though you describe it like invincible, I can still win you!"  
"You'd better!" Shuro said. With that, Killua and Shuro went into a fight.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ 


	3. Chapter 3: Ska

I do not own Rave or any of the characters in Rave whose names will be mentioned. I only own Killua, Sora and Shuro Get on with the fic! Chapter 3: Ska.  
"I think this is the place, Sora." Killua said, looking at a map in his hands.  
"This is Ska?" Sora asked. "I heard it had rained for five years non- stop before!"  
"Yup!" Killua replied excitedly. "My grandfather stopped the rain!"  
"Oh yeah." Sora said mindlessly. Killua looked at Sora blankly. "What's the matter?  
"It's nothing." She replied, looking around the place.  
"You seemed to be searching for somebody."  
Sora nodded her head. "A boy. Or rather a man now, he was your grandfather's friend, I think.  
"What friend?" Killua asked. Just then, a man walked up to them and asked, "Are you Haru Glory's grandson?"  
Killua nodded. "Who are you?  
"I'm the boy who has never seen the blue sky ever since I was born, until your grandfather stopped the Thunder Man." He replied. "My name is Kino."  
"See? Killua?" Sora said. "I'm right!"  
Killua shook Kino's hand and told him his name. "Right about what, Sora?"  
"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Sora asked. Killua shook his head. "Well, your grandfather thought the Thunder Man was one of the Demon Card. But he was wrong. He got some information from the Thunder Man about the man whom he was looking for. He showed him a picture of that guy and your grandfather started his search."  
"You're partially wrong, Sora." Killua corrected. "It was my grandmother who wanted to find that guy. And guess who that guy is." Sora shook her head. "He was my teacher's master!"  
"No way!" Sora exclaimed. "The Element Master was your teacher's master!?" Killua nodded proudly.  
"So, why are you looking for me?" Kino asked Sora. "Oh, I was hoping if you could give us some information about the Element Master. But now, I guess not."  
"Hmm." Killua started. "Maybe you can tell us which direction the Demon Card's headquarters is."  
"Let me see your map." Kino took the map from Killua and studied it for a while. "Here!" He pointed to a mountainous area. "Around that place. Your grandfather told me once."  
"How are we going to get over those mountains?" Sora sighed.  
"Daijoubu Sora." Killua assured. "We will." Sora smiled. "Thanks Kino!"  
"Your welcome!" Kino replied smiling.  
With the information they got, Sora and Killua headed off to Demon Card's headquarters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Killua?" Sora called. "Are you sure we are going in the right direction?"  
"Yup." Killua replied. Sora sighed. "What's the matter with you?"  
"I don't know." She said. "I just feel that something bad is going to happen soon."  
"Daijoubu! With me around, you will be fine!" Killua boasted.  
Sora sighed again. "It's because I'm with you, I don't feel safe."  
"What did you say?" Killua raised his voice. Sora smiled.  
Just then, an explosion occurred near Killua and Sora.  
"What's that!?" Sora exclaimed. Killua looked around.  
"There!" Killua called out. "It's Shuro!"  
"Shuro!?" Sora replied. Shuro is seen standing in front of Killua and Sora.  
Killua got his Eisenmeteor ready. "Are you itching for another fight?"  
"Heh. Kid." Was Shuro's reply.  
"Nani!? I'm sixteen already!" Killua exclaimed. "Ok.if you still think that I'm just a kid, you're wrong!"  
Without warning, the area around Killua exploded. "Nani!?" Killua shouted. His clothes was torn, and he looked up at Shuro.  
"This is my Dark Bring, Barret Flame. It can explode on anything, anywhere." Shuro said proudly.  
"Nandato!" Killua raised his voice. "Heh. Though you describe it like invincible, I can still win you!"  
"You'd better!" Shuro said. With that, Killua and Shuro went into a fight.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ 


End file.
